A Good Night
by Jamanji
Summary: 4 year old Deku and Kacchan experience the fun side of their friendship at the fireworks festival. The most happy moments are the one's that should never be forgotten. The people you connect to in the past take part in helping you get into the future.


One of the most warming things to see is a friendship between two childhood friends, sometimes this bond lasts a life time, but unfortunately it wasn't something that lasted for them. Two individuals once close, driven away by pride and fear. But before all that, the most happy moments, are the one's that shouldn't be forgotten for the people in your past are the ones who got you into your future.

"Hey! Izuku!" Katsuki shouts out among the large crowd of people waving his small hands in the air as he stands by his mother. Everyone wore warm close due to the wind being soft and cold as stars glittered brightly in the night sky above. Lanterns hung from posts and market booths illuminating all the space by the field and sparkling up the river with it's reflection.

"Mom! I found Kacchan!" Izuku tugs on the bottom his Inko's dress, "Can I go to him?"

Inko smiles and gives a nod, "Of course, make sure you stay near his mother. I'll go get us some Teriyaki." Her son gives a happy nod with his hands in fists in held close to his chest, he turns on his feet and rushes towards the other young boy.

His mother, Mitsuki greets Izuku with a wave, "Hey Midor- Oh! I should start filming this! Stay right there!"

Katsuki folds his arms and frowns, "It took you long enough to get here! If I had to wait any longer I wouldn't have bothered calling out to you."

"Yeah, sorry about that! Where are the others?"

"They had to hang with their families for the festival, It's a load of crud!" Frost escapes his lips as he speaks, he then puts on a reassuring smile after his rant, "But, you're here, so it isn't a problem now!"

Izuku's smile widens at that response, "What time do the fireworks start?"

"Not clue, but forget about the fireworks, let's do something fun!" Katsuki turns his head to look at his mother who's too busy trying to figure out how the camera works, "Follow me..!" He grips the other boy's hand and darts off.

Izuku gasps as he almost trips over his own feet, "K-Kacchan! Aren't we supposed to stay by your-"

Katsuki giggles, "What fun is that, dummy? I don't want her staring at every movement we make!" The two slow down to a walk as they manoeuvre around the now much smaller crowd. A lot of people had moved to the field by the river to sit along the grass.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Word of advice, Izuku: You can't get anything done if you let things hold you back. So stop asking questions." He lets go of Izuku's hand, but before an inch of space comes between their hands the curly haired boy quickly grips his palm again.

"I-I think we should keep holding hands, so we don't get lost." Izuku doesn't exactly like this idea, but he knows that can't convince Katsuki to come back. So the best thing he can probably do is stay close to him so he doesn't get into too much trouble.

"Scared, are you? Don't worry about it! I never lose a fight." He holds his hand and proudly strides along the pathway by the market booths in which display various items and foods. "The rides should be this way!"

"Rides? What about money?"

"Right here." Katsuki pats the pockets in his pants.

"Woah! How much!" Izuku smiles, a little impressed to say the least.

"Uhh.." Katsuki didn't quite count the amount, even if he tried the highest number he can go to is 10. "Forget about that, dummy. Let's just go!"

Once they got there, there weren't many rides, but from view from being small children they looks quite massive. Rainbow neon lights decorate the area in a beautiful glow as children and adults wait in line on the different machines. Izuku smiles as the excitement washes his worry away. Katsuki sneaks them in front of line of the spinning cups while two children behind them were too busy counting their money. Izuku ignores the fact that it was quite rude.

The girl occupying the gate way looks at the two boys, she looks around, "Do you have parents to get you in?"

Katsuki takes the currency from out his pocket and shows the teenager, "How much?"

The girl takes the money and counts it up, "five… ten… alright, all clear." She dismisses the fact that their parents are missing and allows them to sit on the ride right after checking their heights on the height chart.

Both boys exchange wide smiles between each other as the ride slowly begins to start. Tonight was going to be a fun night.


End file.
